Cullen Changes
by NinjaMonkeyPiratesROCK
Summary: This is a series of one-shots for every Cullens' change. It goes in order of change, and the first one is Carlisle. Please read first A/N! not my best, read my other stories, they're MUCH better!
1. Carlisle

-1**a/n YO! Ok, now that I get my greeting for certain chapters done…lemme tell**

**you what this is about…READ THE FOLLOWING A/N SKIPPERS! Cool…I just made a term…ok, now to the important stuff…this story is about all of their deaths and changes. I'm doing it in order of change, and IF you want, I may to Victoria, James, and Laurent's changes too…but that would be hard…or I may do Bella's yet-to-happen change…just maybe…this first one in Carlisle, obviously.**

Cullen Changes: Carlisle

It was not a normal day for me. My father was getting impatient with me, and I found a real vampire coven.

I was waiting for nightfall to attack the coven of three.

**Nightfall: **

We were going out. We, being my fellow townsmen and I. We were going for the vampires, and were going to get them killed.

As we reached the coven, one came out. He was a male, who, as soon as he saw us, yelled something in Latin in the direction he came out of.

He started to run, but turned on us.

He had killed one of my men before I could stop him.

We fought dangerously, but he was much stronger than us.

Soon, he had bitten me, and gotten away from us, with red eyes, instead of the black they were before.

The townsmen seemed not to realize he bit me, because they just followed him, leaving me in the street.

I knew Father would burn anything that had been corrupted by the vampires, even his own son. Before I could move an inch, though, I had started burning.

I felt it, but somehow, when I looked at my ankle, I was not burning. Realizing that I would not die, even if I was in this pain. I used my arms to crawl into a bush, so covered that no one would know I was there.

I held my tongue as, day after day, my father did not come find me in this pain.

What felt like months later, it finally stopped.

The pain had stopped.

I ran to the ravine, near by, and looked at myself. I looked like a new me. I had pale, perfect skin, beneath the dirt, my blond hair was perfect, when I looked at my body, and it was perfect too. But not only was I perfect, in what seemed like everywhere, I had new eyes.

My blue eyes were now red. Blood red. Matching to the male vampires blood red eyes of he who had bit me.

I knew, then and there, I was a vampire, an evil creature.

I knew I must not live.

**a/n sigh…this was not that good…it was kinda hard to write, but I like the ending bit, kinda. Tell me if I stink, and if you feel like giving me a second chance, read my other stories. Still, PLEASE review to this one!**


	2. Edward

-1**a/n ok, I know this story isn't the best, but it's hard to do Carlisle's, cuz it's described very well in the books, and I wanted tried my best with his, all I asked is that you try some of my other stories, and that you read this chapter, it's Edward…oh, and it may be mixed up in changes, so I'm doing by when they joined the family…so Alice and Jazzy**

**are going last…**

Cullen Changes: Edward

I was in the hospital. My mother, father, and I were all sick with the Spanish Influenza. We were at the point of death. We were all going to die soon, no matter what the doctors did.

I heard someone talking to themselves outside…or I thought they were talking. I have been hearing thoughts, some how, and I can't control it.

"Oh my, Elizabeth died. I hope Edward will be ok…" she was thinking, or saying. I knew which one of us she was talking about. Edward senior, my father, had died three hours ago, Carlisle Cullen, and quite handsome unmarried doctor who was trying to get father to not die.

It was anguishing. My father died only three hours, and my mother died just now. In the same day. I did not think I could live, no, I know I cannot live; I know I will die soon.

Doctor Cullen came to my room soon. I heard him say something, but his mouth was not moving. So he was thinking it…How did she know what I was? Does she really want Edward to be changed? I was confused by these thoughts. I would die, nothing could keep me alive, nothing, and no changes could do it! Why would I be thinking of changing my clothes when I was dieing anyway?? Then, he really talked.

"Edward, your mother is dead, I am going to take you to my house, is that ok?" I could tell that no matter what, he was going to take me to his house, so I may as well just say yes.

"Yes, it would not matter, though. I know I am going to die."

"Yes, you will die, we know this, but this may just help you live longer," he told me.

He took me to a small, one bedroom, house. I was wondering what he was doing. He took me to the center of the living room.

The strangest thing happened then. He sat down next to me, and leaned forward. "Stay very, very still, Edward." he said, I could not move anyway. This was very frightening for me, why was he doing this?

I knew seconds later, when his lips touched my neck, and he bit me. Carlisle Cullen, a doctor, just bit me.

I thought I was going to die right there, but, no. I started to get very sharp pains in my neck. It felt like I was on fire.

The feeling spread. I yelled at Carlisle to stop the pain, to set out the fire that was burning through my skin and soul. I yelled. I wished to die. I did not want this; I would rather die then go through multiple days of burning pain just to die as soon as the pain left my body.

After what seemed like decades, the pain seceded. I could not hear a thing for a second, but then, then I heard all the noise of what was happening from the next block, and all the voices of people talking about things to themselves from the next three houses or so.

I heard Carlisle, too. He was right next to me, mouth closed, but I heard him, I believe he was thinking. Will he join me?

"Join you in what?" I asked him.

His eyes widened, can…is…could…does he…can he hear what I'm thinking? He was trying to find the right words.

"I…I think I can…I think I can read your mind. I think I can read all minds…" I told Carlisle.

I have never heard of a vampire that can read minds…I caught the last part. He said vampire. But…vampires don't exist! They can't! vampires are mythical creatures!

"Vampire? Vampire?! VAMPIRE?!!" I yelled at him, furious that he was trying to tell me I was a mythical creature… "Vampires don't exist, doctor, they can't exist." I added, once I had calmed down enough.

"I am deeply sorry. Vampires are real. And…I had to save you…your mother asked me. I would have felt so…so bad not to have saved you." he told me.

Then I felt it. I had the desire to drink blood. He was not lying…I…I was a monster. Why?

**a/n is this better than Carlisle's? I hope so…tell me!! And ask your friends to read it too!!**


	3. Esme

**a/n hello! I got bored, and I was already thinking of this chapter for some time, so I decided to write it now, even though you are in third place, in my poll…I just realized I never told you about the poll, too. Just go vote on the poll, maybe you can get higher in the places, and beat What about me? A Rosalie story. Just maybe…haha…well, here is Esme's change, I tried to get in more details.**

Cullen Changes: Esme

It's unbearable. My life. It's too horrible to live with! I have no use to live, now that my boy is gone.

I had loved Charles, very much. I would not have married him if I did not. When he left to fight in the war, I had been heartbroken. I prayed to God that he would be safe and come home soon. He did not come home until two years later though. In 1919.

I was the proudest woman in town when he came home. A soldier, who had fought in the war and had come home. But he was changed. he beat me, treated me as a slave. I was nothing but someone to cook his meals and do his laundry and make his bed. Someone to use in every way possible. He forced me to do it with him. It was rape, I swear, but my mother and father refused to let me leave him.

We had gotten pregnant, to his great dismay a year later. I finally left him, without telling mother and father, and left for Ashland.

Days after my baby is born, my life is ruined. My baby, my little Timothy died.

He was the center of my life, the only thing I would ever need. He was me! Without Timothy, I would die.

And I will die, in a matter of seconds. I am standing at the top of a great cliff outside Ashland. This cliff is big enough, that if I jump, this horrible nightmare called life would end, I would be saved from living every second of my existence wishing something else had happened. Wishing I would have stayed with Charles, or that Charles had stayed a good man who I would love forever.

Wishing does not change anything, though, and I am still here, without Timothy.

I will jump.

I ran to the edge of the cliff, and jumped.

The wind rushed at me. It made my dress fly up, and my hair went crazy, blowing above my head. It made my legs start to hurt, my arms were forced above my head.

Then, it was done. I was on the ground, seconds later, great pain filling my body. It was the first time I had felt pain since I had given birth to Timothy. The first time anything had gone through the numbness that encircled my body after his death.

It should be ending, though. I should be dead! I should not be able to feel this pain! I should be free to live with God and Timothy and the angels in heaven, or with Satan and his minions.

I feel like I am being carried. I am laying in cold hands, colder than the air, or the sand at the bottom of the cliff. I must not be on the bottom of the cliff, something is happening that shouldn't be happening.

I tried to open up my eyes. It took a while, but I finally did. And above me, staring at me, was the exact same man who had taken care of my broken leg when I was 16. He was unchanged, as if these many years had no effect on him.

"Doctor Cullen?" I asked him, but I knew that it was him. He was unforgettable.

"Yes, Esme?" he asked me. He had remembered me. The small case of a broken leg from many years ago.

"How do you look…" I started, but the pain hurt too much, I couldn't speak.

"Shh, now, Esme. All will be explained soon," he told me. _I won't be alive soon! _I thought. I tried to speak, to point this out, but he stopped me. "Stay very still, Esme." he said, while setting me down on the table in his dirty home.

I did. I felt, the next second, his lips on my neck, and the next second, his teeth grazing it.

He bit my neck, the next second. I thought something was wrong with this doctor.

Then it come. The pain came. It felt like I was being sucked down by Satan. I was in the middle of a fire. A fire that burned at my soul and my heart.

I wished for death. I wish for death. This pain is so intense, why am I not dieing! This pain that goes on day after day, week after week, year after year, so intense. I can't help but feel an even more intense hatred for Charles. If he had not gone to war, if he had stayed home, and we had been happy together, and he had never turned bad, I would still be there, with Timothy, and we would live happily until it was our time. Now I am here, with a seemingly crazy doctor, and what seems to be a boy, just as crazy, in such pain that I am sure that Satan is dragging at me.

It ended. It just…ended…

Then I heard it. The sounds of the hearts of everyone around this house. But doctor Cullen, and his adopted son, Edward.

"What is going on?!" I asked, scared half to death. I couldn't help noticing the how dirty their home was.

"You are a vampire" Edward told me calmly. I was sure that these two were crazy.

"We are not crazy, I assure you." Edward told me. How did he know I was thinking that? Can he read my mind or something? Was it obvious on my face?

"I actually can hear your mind, and every mind I come across." Edward told me. How did he…he must be telling the truth! How is this…how can this…vampires don't exist though!

"They do, and you are one of them," Edward told me.

"Esme, look in this mirror." Carlisle told me. I had not looked at myself since Timothy died. I was sure that I would look horrific.

I did look in the mirror. I found a beautiful, pale, face, with perfect features. Messy, tangled hair, and mud stains covered my head, making me a little less attractive, but any man who say me, including Charles, I was sure, would be amazed at my beauty.

I then realized the biggest difference, other than the beauty, and paleness. The pair of big, red, eyes, staring back at me.

It must me true. I was a vampire.

**a/n I think this is the longest chapter I have ever written…is it any good? It felt awesome to write. I actually almost cried before the change…review for me!**


	4. Rosalie

-1**a/n ok, I had written this whole chapter, but it stunk, so I just got rid of it…but I shouldn't have…writing it a third time will be annoying(I wrote it once for another story) I'm probably just going to take some sections of it from there, or something…it'll probably be pretty long…I have to do a lot for this one! Or maybe I'll do something a little different…hmm…haha…well, here's a list of the next chapters in order:**

**4-Rosalie(duh)**

**5-Emmett**

**6-Alice**

**7-Jasper**

**There you go! We only have 4 chapters left in the whole story! I'll probably finish it within maybe about kinda probably maybe sorta kinda a week or two from now…haha!**

Cullen Changes Rosalie

It was horrible. The pain. I couldn't believe it. How could he to me?! Royce had furnished me in flowers and love ever since that first time we meant. We were in love. He was mine and I was his. We were supposed to get married tomorrow. I didn't like how today was going at all. It was the day before my wedding, and everything in my life was going wrong. He was out, with friends, drinking when I came out, in the freezing cold, looking for him.

I ran in to him and his friends, walking, trying to get home. They drank way too much. He had asked me to get undressed, he started hitting me when I refused, they all started to hit me. When I started to undress, they still hit me, stabbed me, I was their toy. They didn't care that I was undressing in the middle of winter, on a street in the snow, hoping someone would come and save me from my true love and his friends.

He wasn't my true love, he hit me, they hit me more. I was in so much pain, I wish I could go numb, I didn't think that I could live with it anymore. I wanted to die, or for him to realize what is going on, and to stop them, and take me to the doctor, and keep me safe, so we could have children and have the family I wanted so much.

Soon, they left, I was undressed, with nothing but a thin under-dress, underclothes, to keep me from freezing, but it wouldn't work. I would die any second now, there was no saving me.

I heard someone running towards me. Someone to find me. To see me take my last breaths. Maybe I would be able to tell them it was Royce and His friends. No. I wouldn't. I could feel myself slipping into the dark as I felt cold arms wrapping around me.

Blackness. Darkness. Numbness.

Out of no where: Fire. A burning pit of flames, reaching up, trying to kill me. I was on fire. I could sense the people around me, at least three people. Three people staring at the blond haired beauty burning in front of them. Why didn't they stop it? Why wouldn't they stop this?

Burning into my body and soul, into me. My life flashed before my eyes, and all I felt was rage to Royce and sorrow for leaving my family. Hours of this. Days of this. Months of this, years. It must have been three years, more, before the pain left my body. The fire left, leaving me freezing.

I knew I was not human. I could hear everything in this block and the next.

I was about to ask, when one of the three people around me told me.

"You are a vampire." I looked at him. The extremely handsome brother of the inhumanly beautiful Esme, Edward. Bronze hair, pale skin, Esme and Carlisle, her husband, were both extremely pale, and Carlisle as handsome as Edward, while he was blonde, and Esme had caramel hair, that reminded me of a silent movie.

I would have argued, but I knew, I just…knew, that he was right.

I was a vampire. I was a monster.

**a/n this isn't very good, but it's almost 2 A.M. my time, and I am very tired…but I don't want to write Rosalie's death a fourth time, so, for a better, longer, kinda different version of her death, read _What about me? A Rosalie story _cuz it's her story…amazing, I know! You aren't in first, but I have no idea for first place, and it has another dozen chapters to go, while this one has another 3, after I post this…**

**Also, you HAVE to read the book, _Thirteen Reasons Why _by Jay Asher, and if you read his books, (I don't know how many he has) this is his first. Also, read _Audio Life _(on fanfiction) by Agent Aspen, it's based off of 13 Reasons Why, and is awesome! I can connect them completely, I read Audio Life, or what's complete in it already, and then I read 13 Reasons Why, and all I can think is "Who will that be?" from the Twilight cast! It's amazing!**

**This is way too long…I'll shut up now!**


	5. Emmett

-1**a/n hiya! I decided to try and finish this story in a month, because it's kinda boring, and super short, and it would be my first finished story! Haha…I have a problem…I get too many ideas then I get confuzzled…I also forgot who my beta for this story is…OH!! Now I think I remember! It's Eyeliner-Vampire! Good thing I remembered…haha…I also forgot who I promised would join next…I'm pretty sure it's Emmett. YEAH! It IS Emmett! Ok…now I'll write Emmett's death…for the first time! Haha…**

Cullen Changes: Emmett

The burning had started what seemed like moments ago, giving me enough time to look over what had happened in my last human moments. I had been on a camping trip with my father and brother. We called my father pa, but we didn't know his real name, my brothers name was Victor.

I had gone hunting alone, to get us some food to last the day, or the next few days, when I saw a bear. I aimed for the bear, but as I was about to shoot, the bear saw me. He came at me, and started to attack me.

The pain of that moment wasn't as bad as the pain I am feeling right now, but at the time, was the greatest pain I had ever felt, worse than any injury I had gotten through hunting at that time.

He kept blowing at me, I thought I would die at any second, and then possible be eaten by the monstrous grizzly bear.

Soon, though, I saw a beautiful girl enter the clearing. Her blond, long, hair, perfectly waved, her topaz eyes lined with blue, as if she needed a lot of sleep, and her pale skin perfect. I would have told this angel to leave, but I couldn't talk.

She came towards me, I thought she was her to take me to heaven, that I had died and this angel, with perfect curves fit into a perfect body, was coming to take me to heaven, or meet Him.

Out of nowhere, she sped, becoming nothing more than a blur, to us, and grabbed the bear, throwing him across the clearing, then running to the other side again, making him go motionless, after a twist of his neck and a cracking sound.

She ran to me with that super speed, picked me up, and I felt the cool of her skin on mine. She seemed to stop breathing, as she started to run. Right then, I fainted.

I awoke to a bite at my throat and the pain that I have been feeling ever since then.

This is when it stopped.

I just sat up, then heard the sounds of miles around me, but not of the absolutely still people beside me. I didn't hear their hearts, but the hearts of the animals around this home.

_What am I?_

"A vampire, you are a vampire," one of the handsome men answered. His hair looked purposefully, but appropriately messy, bronze in color, and his  
body looked small, to me, but still very muscled, I could see them under his cloths.

I thought for a second, then looked around me. All of them were inhumanly handsome or beautiful, a caramel haired woman, looking to be in her early twenties, and the beautiful golden-haired angel who had saved me. I couldn't believe I was a vampire.

"no" I said, simply, repeating it again and again in my head louder and louder.

The bronze haired boy, the youngest of them, who looked to be about seventeen, looked to be in pain, he covered his ears.

"stop!" he said, and I got off track, stopping thinking the word 'no'.

"stop what?" I asked him, thoroughly confused.

"We are all vampires, and I can read minds." he stated, as if he was talking to a child. I was at least a year older than him! "Actually, I was born in 1901, I am older than you." he stated. He must be able to read minds. Can all…vampires…do it?

"no, only I can." he answered my thought, adding, "and we are, indeed, vampires."

We couldn't be…could we? We couldn't…but…we could?

I went up to the angel that saved my life, now it a white dress, and stated, "But how would an angel bring me here?"

She smiled and looked like she would have blushed, saying, "but we are vampires. All of us, would you join us? We don't drink human blood, only animal."

I was a vampire…I was a…vampire…a vampire. I couldn't, vampires didn't exist, yet I was.

I most definitely was a vampire.

**a/n ok…I would finish all of these right now, but I just remembered a project due tomorrow that I haven't even started! I gots to do it, but I'll try to update soon! DANG IT!! My internet isn't working!! I'll get it fixed, then send it to Eyeliner-Vampire**


	6. Jasper

**a/n sorry about taking so long! I forgot to write this…but I thought I did! I may not be able to post this for a few days…but yeah, I probably will post it soon…OW! I have a bump on my hair, and it always hurts, and even if I move my hair it hurts! Oooooooow! And I don't know how I got it either!! Grr…now to get to the death of Jasper and stuffs, and then to finish of with Bellas! Yaay! Hers will be really easy…I don't know exactly how old Jasper is, and I can't remember the name of the other 2 vampires who changed Jasper…I'm gonna search in Eclipse for some of it and guess at others…ok, can't find it…I guess I'll just get around it.**

Cullen Changes: Jasper

I am Jasper Whitlock, a proud confederate soldier. I shouldn't have been here two years ago, when I was 17 but I signed up and said I was 18. Now everyone thinks I'm 20 and I'm a 19 year old general. I am walking down the road in our newest camp, going to the infirmary to check on a friend who was recently injured. We were near a town, so some of the citizens came to the camp to thank us.

It was the middle of the night, and no one but I and a few girls on the other side of the road were near. The came forward, I walked forward, stern-faced. They stopped in front of me, and I stopped in front of them.

"Hello, handsome," the beautiful, pale skinned, and strangely red eyed, woman in the middle said, then giggled.

The one to the left, a brunette as lovely as the one in the center, with the same skin and eyes, covered part of her face with her fan flirtatiously, as the one on the right, as lovely as the other two, with again, the same eyes and skin, grinned at me, dazzling me.

"Hello," I said, still dazzled.

We talked for a while, they mostly did the talking between them. I caught some glimpses of the conversation, such as, "Oh, Maria, can I have him?" and, from who I assumed was Maria, "No, He's mine." I thought they were talking about us getting married and having a family after we won the war, but then it all happened too fast.

The one in the center, Maria, ran forward, so fast I didn't know she had moved until I was in her arms. While the other two were at her side, and we were running to somewhere, I didn't know where. I couldn't escape her strangely cold grip, too strong for any man I know to break.

We ran until we got to a certain area, where there was a no one, an abandoned barn, it seemed.

Maria lied me down, and leaned on top of me, as if to kiss me. The other two were on the other side of the room. She didn't kiss me though, she bit me on the neck.

That's when the pain came. I shrieked in pain. It was too much to bear, I couldn't live with it much longer! It felt like I was on fire, a fire eating all that I knew or could know! I yelled for them to stop it, but they refused. They wouldn't stop the fire burning me to ashes!

The fire went on for days, days on end, weeks, months! Sooner or later, it stopped, and I knew I was alive. I opened my eyes, to see the others, and to see my skin, just like theirs, now. I could hear every little twitch of a mouse's nose.

Maria said, matter-of-factly, "You are a vampire, and you are in my vampire army."

I didn't believe it…but…a human walked by a second later, and I ran to it with the same speed she had used to get me here, and killed it with a snap of the neck, drinking it's blood.

When I was done, I realized what I had done…and I knew that I was a vampire. Only a vampire could have done that.

I was a vampire!

**a/n UGGGGGGH! I EXTREMELY DISLIKE THIS CHAPTER! GRRRR!! But I must post it, so I can work on the easy part…blame me all you want for it being bad, I know it is…please review peoples! This is one of my weakest fanfics, and I know it stinks, and that it's almost done anyway, but a few reviews would be nice!!**


	7. Alice

**a/n I am VERY annoyed…I had to find another beta because I can't find Eyeliner-Vampire anywhere, so I had to ask my beta from Irresistible, which I have finished, to beta the rest of the chapters for Cullen Changes, or at least until I find Eyeliner-Vampire. But anyway…I gots a new computer! Yaay! I'm gonna try to finish this story up soon, and I AM doing Bella's change at the end! 8 chapters total, that's all! And just to tell you, I finished this a while ago, just couldn't get it beta-ed. **

Cullen Changes- Alice

I have been in this dark place for so long. Everyone mistook me for crazy, and put me in an asylum. They shaved my long black hair, shut me in a small box of a room with a small mattress in it, and the gave me small portions of food daily.

They tried to shock me out of having my visions, but I can't control them! They thought I was sent from Satan, they thought that those horrid visions I had happened because I was possessed.

But I know the truth. I can see the future. I'm not crazy! I only see the future! I have no voices in my head, I have no one in my head telling me to kill! I am fine other than my visions!

No one will believe me though. They stuck me in here, and give me a small ration of disgusting food a day, and then they send me off to be given a shocking.

It has been a long time. I don't know how many days. I meant to keep count, but in the dark, it's hard to know how long you have slept. I may have slept for what felt like two minutes but ended up being two days.

I was thinking the above when it happened.

I was pulled into another vision.

_It started in the familiar dark that is my 'room'._

_Soon, though, the door opened, leaving a streak of blinding light._

_A man walked in, an average one. Pale, though. As pale as the handsome doctor that shocks me daily and gives me my small rations. _

_This one, unlike the handsome doctor, has blood red eyes, while the doctors eyes were always a topaz or gold color, or most of the time those colors._

_The man grabbed me. His arms cold, too cold to be normal for humans, again from what I remember._

_He ran with me in his arms, out of the asylum, and into the woods._

_There, he stood over me, menacingly, and leaned in…_

The vision ended.

I waited. I don't know how long, but I waited, for this to happen.

Later, whenever later was, either a minute, an hour, or a day later, the door opened. I expected to see the average, pale, red eyed man in my vision, but instead, saw the handsome doctor. He was not very calm, as he usually was, at the moment, though.

His eyes were crazy. He talked, and it took a minute for me to comprehend. He repeated, getting impatient, and this time, I understood. "I need you to come with me, child."

I didn't argue, for one, I couldn't even remember how to talk, I hadn't had a need to listen or to talk in a while, another reason was that I didn't know if I was a child or not anymore. For all I know, I could be thirty years old. Another, important, reason to not argue, is the fact that he gave me no chance to.

He grabbed me, and ran, very fast, across the rooms, as fast as the red-eyed man from before. He kept running until he took me into the woods, like the red-eyed man, again.

He then leaned down. This was scaring me. It was too much like the vision. I didn't know what happened at the end of the vision.

Then he bit me.

The pain came. That is all I can say. A pain so great, I didn't know it could exist.

It felt worse than I imagine fire feels.

It did not last long, because I fainted as it ran through my body.

I had woken up. I don't know what was happening.

Who am I?

What am I?

Where?

I don't know anything. Not even my name.

I know that I am thirsty for something, but the water does not smell appealing.

That is when I scented it. I ran after whatever it was, killing an animal fast, and drinking all of it's blood.

_So I know I drink blood._

I ran to look at myself in a stream, and apart from my messy, short hair, and my dirt smeared face, I looked almost beautiful. I knew I was small, and that I drank blood. I took a closer look at my eyes, and saw it…my eyes were an eerie red color. Blood red.

Then, I was pushed into darkness by an unseen force.

_I was clean, and with a lovely man, pale as me, dark circles under his eyes, as I had under mine, and topaz eyes…as mine looked._

_He leaned in and kissed me. I kissed him back._

_Then he said it. My name. _

"_I love you, my Alice"_

The vision ended at that. So now I know my name…

Another vision pulled me under…this time it was a flash.

_I saw a picture. It had me, the man who said my name in a previous vision, and others._

_The two that looked like adults were very different, one with blonde, kind of long, hair, the man, the girl with beautiful, caramel, hair. He looked wise, and she looked as though she came from a beautiful thing…I don't know what, like a black and white picture, or something along those lines._

_Then there were the other teenaged looking ones. One, a boy, with curly, dark, hair, and a goofy smile on his face. The other girl was the incarnation of beauty, with long, golden blonde, slightly wavy hair, and a body with perfect proportions._

_The last, a boy, looked younger than all of us, even though they were all taller than I. He had a beautiful crooked smile, bronze, messy, but in a beautiful way, hair. His smile didn't reach his eyes, like everyone else's did, though._

_We all had a few things in common. We all were pale…almost white, and we all had the same light topaz eyes._

The vision ended. I looked over all I knew so far.

_1) I drink blood_

_2) I am deathly pale_

_3) I would be beautiful if I was clean_

_4) I was fast and had good senses_

_5) my name is Alice_

_6) I have visions_

_7) my eyes are red now-but should turn topaz, sooner or later_

I knew a lot, but I didn't know the most important part-what I _was._

It has been years, 18, about. I have not found out what I am, other than I am short, skinny, have very short hair, for women, and the name of the man who said he loved me in the vision.

His name is Jasper.

I have found out that he is going to a diner today, and I am waiting here for him.

My eyes have turned already, but I know his aren't topaz yet, they are still red.

Right then, Jasper Whitlock walks in. He looks surprised to see me, very surprised!

"I have been waiting for you." I told him.

He walked up to me, and asked, very quietly, so much that I don't think anyone but us could hear it, "How are you a vampire with topaz eyes?!"

I didn't know the answer to that. I told him I drank from animals only and asked if that made a difference, and he looked very confused. We were going to talk about this later, though, for at the moment, we were going to the woods so he could ask me freely.

All I could think was _so I am a vampire. I should have known._


	8. Bella

**a/n ok…so it's the last chapter…Bella!...I can't say I will miss writing this fanfic…it was kinda boring, except for Esme's, but yeah, this is Bella's, and maybe it'll be fun…I already did a Bella changing in my story Irresistible, but this one's gonna be totally different, cuz Irresistible was an AU, and this one isn't…now I'll shut up and get to writing the last chapter!**

**Disclaimer: aaaah…this is the final time I can say I don't own Twilight characters and this kinda vampire for this story, so I felt like doing it…now going on…**

**Cullen Changes-Bella**

I was so excited. I have known the Cullens for about 2 years. I know their secret too, one that only other people of their kind or werewolves should know. They are vampires.

I had fallen in love with Edward, the youngest and at the time, only single Cullen, when I figured out his secret. He had saved me multiple times from various forms of death, from being smashed by a van, to having him drink all my blood, to having another vampire, not one of the Cullens, drink my blood.

Ever since James had bitten me, and I found out how to be a vampire from Alice, I wanted to be one. I love Edward, and he wants me to stay human, but he doesn't understand why it hurts me to be human. Sooner or later, I'm going to grow old, and they will think I'm his grandma, not his lover! Not to mention that he had already illustrated for me that if I was to die, like all humans do, then Edward would kill himself somehow.

I want to become a Cullen, in every aspect, so I can stay with him for forever.

Edward had made a promise to me, that before I turned 19, I would be a vampire. Forever 18. He refused to change me when I was 17, and had only promised me this because I promised to marry him first.

I thought it was stupid. Why should we be married when we already know we love each other more than anyone could love anyone else? We would have to pretend to be younger than we are, 16, so that we can stay in one place for a long time, and it's against the law for 16-year-old kids to be married.

It didn't matter though, if I was going to change when I got married, then I would do it.

Now, I am married, and we had moved to Alaska. I was going to be changed today.

I got dressed for the day, and started to run downstairs, when I tripped, and was immediately caught by a grim faced Edward.

"I swear this is the last time you'll need to catch me Edward, I promise!" I said, he was still stubborn about that aspect, he wished I could stay human because he love my eyes, the fact that I 

tripped way to much, giving him an excuse to catch me, and he loves the fact that I blushed way to easily.

"That's what I don't like, Bella." He stated grimly.

"I'm too stubborn to give this up to make you happy, Edward. And you don't know if I'll have a power, maybe I will, maybe I'll be able to make myself blush, or make my eyes brown or something." I told him.

"Your too stubborn to give this up, eternal damnation, but you gladly give up your friends and family for me."

"I'm not giving up the Cullens, Edward, THEY count as my friends and family, and I'll give up Charlie, Renee, Angela, and Jacob because _they_ will die sooner or later anyway, and I want to stay young with you, forever."

"You don't understand this Bella, we have to drive your truck off a cliff, or something, make it look like you lost control of your car and was blown up. They will think you died! You won't be allowed to visit them!"

"Edward! I already told you, it'll hurt, to leave them, yes, but it would hurt more to grow old and to look like your grandma. I want to be young with you forever!"

"You don't understand it, Bella! It hurts like fire. I swear, it felt like I was being burned!"

"Edward. I do understand. It'll hurt a lot, I won't be able to talk to any of my human friends and family, and Jacob will hate me, but I'll be with you, and Emmett, and Alice, and everyone else!"

"Bella…" he said in a warning voice, though he was already walking towards the dining room table, where I was to be changed.

"Edward…" I mimicked his voice, but it didn't sound at all like his angelic, flowing voice.

"You don't understand, Bella!"

"Yes, Edward, I don't understand that I can't talk to any humans that I know now again, that Jacob will hate me, and that it'll hurt." I said, sarcastically, while scowling.

"Bella, please, please, just don't do this!" he said, trying to dazzle me.

It worked for a bit, I stared into his eyes, forgetting everything about being changed. but it didn't keep me from being changed.

"Edward, please, stop! And no, I am doing this! I want to be a vampire more than anything!"

"Fine, Bella." He sighed.

I kissed him once more, and he laid me down on the table.

"But do I have to be the one to do it?" he asked. "If we got one of the Denali Coven to do it, then the werewolves can't say we broke the treaty."

"No, you have to change me. I trust you more than the Denali Coven."

He sighed in defeat and leaned down to bite me.

When he did, I cringed in pain as he forced himself to stop drinking my blood. This did hurt.

I knew what was going on, I knew I was being changed, and I tried not to beg them to stop the fire, knowing Edward would.

I shrieked as the fire spread through my body, but I looked at my hand, to make sure it wasn't actually on fire, and let my body 'burn' so that I could be like Edward.

Finally, after what felt like days on end, but I knew was only 3 days, the fire stopped. I sighed in relief.

A second later, all the Cullens were holding on to me.

"Why are you grabbing me?" I asked them.

Everyone got a puzzled look on their face.

"Can't you smell the human?" Carlisle asked me.

"What human?" I asked, this place was pretty far from a lot of humans.

"There is one about a mile away, just inside a newborns scent range."

"I smell it…but it doesn't smell good! I actually don't like the smell at all!" I told them.

They looked at each other with shocked faces, but didn't let go until I shrugged them off. Edward got a huge smile on his face.

"I still can't read your mind…"

_Great, even as a vampire, I'm a freak! _I thought. Then I stopped for a second and backtracked, _I'm finally a vampire! Yes!_

**a/n THE END HAS COME!! Not of the world…but of Cullen Changes!! Now I can work on finishing KITTY KILLER! And stuffs, and work on notes…I haven't updated notes in so long!! Sad… now I'll shut up…READ MY OTHER STORIES PEEPS!! They're MUCH better!**


End file.
